lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles
Vehicles play a major role in L.A. Noire. They are used as the primary means of transportation while moving through the city of Los Angeles and will help Cole Phelps to investigate the crimes in the city, either by taking him to a location fast or by chasing criminals in a high-speed pursuit. There are a total of 95 vehicles in the game. Being a cop, Phelps can commandeer any car that is on the street for necessary practice of law at the player's discretion. It is unknown whether or not Phelps owns his own car for personal use, as he is seen driving different vehicles matched with his different partners to each of the desks he works at throughout the game. Leaving to speculate that the partners own the cars and the player is given the option to find their own while otherwise driving the vehicles belonging to the detectives. When you get promoted to vice your partner Roy Earle says that the car is his own and that "You can't be seen slumming it in a Nash if you're in Vice". List of Vehicles Vehicles are listed here by the model names and vehicle categories provided in L.A. Noire's "Vehicle Showroom", accessible from the "Extras" section of the main menu. 2-Door There are 25 total 2-Door vehicles. *Buick Business Coupe *Buick Coupe *Buick Eight Convertible *Buick Eight Coupe *Buick 2DR Sedanette *Chevrolet Fleetmaster 2DR *Chevrolet Styleline *Chrysler Town and Country *Cord Hardtop *Buick Custom *Ford Convertible *Ford Custom *Packard Custom *DeSoto 2DR Custom *Ford 2DR *Ford Business Coupe *Ford Tudor Convertible *Ford V8 Sedan *LaSalle V8 Sedan *Lincoln Continental Coupe *Nash Super 600 *Packard Clipper Eight *Packard Clipper Six *Pontiac Torpedo Six *Studebaker Commander 4-Door There are 19 total 4-Door vehicles. *Cadillac LaSalle Series 50 *Cadillac Series 61 Touring Sedan *Cadillac Series 61 *Cadillac Series 75 Limousine *Chevrolet Sedan *Plymouth P5 *Chrysler Airflow *DeSoto Custom Suburban *Hudson Super Six *International D Series Sedan *Frazer Manhattan *Lincoln Zephyr Touring *Oldsmobile Hydramatic 88 *Oldsmobile Sedan *Packard Clipper Eight *Plymouth Sedan *Plymouth Special Deluxe Six *Pontiac Sedan Six *Willys Overland Sports There are 8 total Sports vehicles. *Cadillac V16 Convertible *Chevrolet Fleetmaster Convertible *Mercury Custom *Ford DeLuxe Convertible *Lincoln Continental Convertible *Lincoln Model K Convertible Roadster *Nash La Fayette Convertible *Oldsmobile S98 Convertible Service There are 19 total Service vehicles. *International KB8 (Polar Bear Ice Truck) *Chevrolet Pickup *Chevrolet Van *Chevrolet Civilian Van *Chevrolet Pickup 2 *GMC Pickup *Nash Deluxe 600 Army *American LaFrance Fire Truck *Buick Ambulance *Chevrolet Tow Truck *DeSoto Custom Suburban Taxi *Dodge Fuel Truck *Ford Ambulance *International Metro KB1M *International KB5 *International D Series *Heil Colecto-Pak *International KB8 *International KB6 Bonus There are 15 total Bonus vehicles. By reaching certain ranks, you will unlock the location of each vehicle (5 at a time). They will be represented by a "?" on the map screen. They will always be inside of garages with blue doors featuring a police shield emblem on the front. *Cadillac Town Car *Chrysler Woody *Cisitalia Coupe *Cord 810 Softtop *Davis Deluxe *Delage D8 120 *Delage D8-120 S Poutout Aero-Co *Delahaye 135MS Cabriolet *Duesenberg Walker Coupe *Phantom Corsair *Stout Scarab *Talbot GS26 *Tucker Torpedo *Voisin C7 *Ford H Boy Police There are 9 total Police vehicles. *Buick Super *Cadillac Series 62 Convertible *Chevrolet Fleetmaster 2DR *Chevrolet Coroner's Van *Ford Police Special *Hudson Commodore *International Police Wagon *Nash Super 600 *Studebaker Commander Other Vehicles Vehicles listed here appear in the game, but are not drivable or do not count toward collecting the 95 vehicles. *Cessna 195 Airplane *International Harvester TD-9 Crawler Tractor Bulldozer *Pacific Electric Baldwin V-1000 Locomotive *Pacific Electric Railway Streetcar *White Model 798 Bus Trivia * Many of the vehicles were based on Jay Leno's, he gave Team Bondi access to his garage which is partially comprised of vehicles from the 1940s. * When required to drive to a location on the map, the player can employ what Rockstar calls a 'trip-skip mechanism' by holding 'Triangle' or 'Y' on the PlayStation and Xbox, respectively, at the side of a car which will prompt Phelps' partner to drive, leaving the player's view to follow the car and overhear their conversation, which can be skipped, in addition - and allow the player to jump instantly to the destination. * When Phelps is driving, you are able to encounter 'Street Crimes'. Once you accept a 'Street Crime', exit the vehicle, then press and hold 'Triangle' or 'Y' on the PlayStation and Xbox, respectively, to force your partner to drive and skip to the crime scene. You will miss out on encountering any Landmarks. * To unlock new vehicles, Phelps must drive them (actually just enter the vehicle, no real driving required). There does not seem to be any penalty for spending time at an intersection, getting in and out of vehicles to unlock them. Hitting them with your car seems to stop them so you can commandeer them. * Your police siren causes other drivers to slow and move to the right of the road and clear intersections. de:Fahrzeuge * Category:L.A. Noire Category:Gameplay